California Academy of Fine Arts
by grahcevul
Summary: Ever since Mr. and Mrs. Utonium died, the girls have had a lot of trouble adjusting. Buttercup had suffered a big mental impact because of their death. They always learned to ignore all of the rude comments, but when a certain group of boys came to their school, everything spiraled out of control. (TW: mentions of suicide, cutting, eating disorders, etc. )
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey lovelies! So I made this story fanfic thing and i'm so exited for it!**

 **Butch: Just get to the story alread-**

 **Me: GET OUT OF HERE I HAVEN'T WRITTEN YOU IN YET. *pushes butch back***

 **BC: Heyyyyy I liked him here, it calmed me down.**

 **Me: mmmhmmm *winks***

 **Blossom: Just get on with the story!**

 **Brick: So impatient Blossy... *smirks***

 **Bubbles: AW! EEK ROMANCE.**

 **Me: Ehem...**

 **Boomer: You're so cute Bubs.**

 **Bubbles: You're so swee-**

 **Me: EHEM! I HAVEN'T EVEN WRITTEN Y'ALL IN YET. OK WELL LET'S GET STARTED.**

* * *

My heart pounded in my chest.

I clutched onto my desk to stop myself from falling.

My eyes drifted shut as I did the exercise my therapist had mentioned in our last session.

 _Grounding…_ **(AN: Look it up)**

I took a deep breath and looked around at my room.

Finally, my rapid heart rate started to slow down.

The tears finally stopped streaming down my face and I laid down in my bed.

"Is everything ok? I heard crying."

My younger sister tore into the room and pulled me into a warm hug.

A few moments later, my older sister came in and as she looked towards me, her face fell.

"Oh my god."

She walked over to me and hugged me.

My younger sister's name was Bubbles Utonium. She had dirty blonde hair that was normally pulled into two low pigtails, but right now it was down and it reached her ribs. Her eyes were a baby blue color and she had rosy cheeks and fair skin. She was wearing a blue tank top with baby blue shorts with brown teddy bears all over them.

My older sister's name was Blossom Utonium. She had auburn hair that she normally kept in a high ponytail. It reached around her mid thigh when she let it down. Her eyes were a rare pink color, and she had porcelain skin and a clear complexion. She had on a large red shirt that reached her mid thigh with the words _gorgeous_ written on it.

"What happened?" Bubbles looked over at me and took my hand.

I shook my head furiously as I tried to retrace my steps from the day before,

"I-I don't know." Blossom piped in,

"Did you take your medication today?"

 _How could I forget? Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

"I forgot. Again. I'm so stupid."

I started to scratch at my skin with my long nails. My sisters didn't notice until they heard me gasp and saw a little spot of blood on my lower arm.

Blossom leaped towards me and looked at my arm.

"I'm sorry. It's a habit. I can't get rid of it."

Blossom smiled softly in a an attempt to reassure me.

"We can try to keep it under control."

Bubbles grabbed a band-aid from my nightstand drawer; we were used to this.

She carefully disinfected the scar and placed a band-aid on top of it.

As she was mending my cut, I broke down.

"I'm so sorry. I'm a mess. I don't even know why I do this. What is wrong with me?"

I took my face into the palms of my hands and cried my heart out.

My sisters stood on my sides, hugging me and occasionally whispering happy words into my ear.

"Don't worry, you just haven't taken your meds. It's your body's way of reacting to something that you don't have."

A year ago, my parents and my sisters were driving to a movie theater, and on the way there, someone swerved into our car. My sisters were ok, but my parents were in a coma. The doctors said they couldn't make it, their vital organs were failing and the next day, we got the report that Mr. and Mrs. Utonium were gone. This caused my mind to break down. Soon enough, I was diagnosed with panic disorder, and I was put on more meds than you could imagine. I had forgotten to take my medicine and now I became my true self, a stupid, psychotic, little girl.

A voice snapped me out of my hazy thoughts.

"We should all get to bed. It's our first day back at California Academy of Fine Arts tomorrow."

I felt a wave of sarcasm rush over me,

"How great."

Bubbles giggled, sticking her tongue out lightly,

"There's the BC we know!"

"OK well, now that I've calmed down a bit, I'm gonna go to bed; I'll see y'all in the morning."

I managed a wavering smile which calmed my sisters down a bit.

"Make sure you take your meds tomorrow morning. We love you."

"I love you guys."

They walked out of my room and I could hear them muttering to each other as they went to their rooms.

I decided to go take a shower and clear my mind.

I made my way into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

My eyes were puffy and my lips were purple and my green tank top was stained with tears. I took off my shirt and black nike shorts and set the water as hot as it would go. As I waited for it to heat up, I had wrapped a towel around myself and was looking at my arms. I had never cut, though many people assumed I did. The only things that could be seen were faint spots from where I scratched. It was never intentional, it was impulsive.

I walked over to the shower and ran my hand under it.

It had gotten very hot, and I stepped in.

The water burned my skin which made me gasp slightly before my body adjusted to the heat. Once it did, my mind started racing.

When we had gone to school last year, people had seen my scars and had made many assumptions. They all assumed I had major depression, but in reality I had a pretty normal attitude. At first, I wouldn't even talk back. I would just walk off. But when I started fighting back and sticking up for myself, people assumes I was bipolar. Normally, I was a feisty person that could make the best comebacks and always stuck up for people. But there were some moments, moments like this. These usually happened if I didn't take my medication. If I didn't take my medicine, the insane part of my mind would come out and I would have severe panic attacks.

Many people glamorize mental illness. Something severe shouldn't be glamorized by the general public. When you have a panic attack, it's as if you're under water, struggling, shaking crying for help, but only the thousands of medications provided by psychiatrists and the millions of sessions with therapists would save you.

My sisters and I inherited our parents giant estate: Winterbourne Estate **(AN:its a real place)**. We were a generally rich family, but when our parents passed away, a big part out our family requested access to the bank, but according to their will, we got all of their possessions and access to their trust fund, which was pretty loaded. We led a pretty normal life, that is, until my mental illness got in the way. Our house was huge, and we had a plant filled backyard, with a small little cottage that I liked to go to if I needed to be alone. It was located near a small japanese pond, and was covered in vines and cherry blossoms. I liked to sit on the bridge and listen to music while reading or writing. It always calmed me down.

Back when we were in school, I would go there and do my homework and get away from the world. Everyone thought I was some crazy emo chick. All they would do is comment. Comment on my hair, my body, and like I said before, I didn't care. Dancing was my escape. We all went to the CAFA (California Academy of Fine Arts) and each of us specialized in two things. Firstly, all of us did singing, and we were pretty good. For our second subject, Bubbles did art. She started to draw at a young age and she slowly became an amazing artist. Blossom did acting and drama. Her dream had always been to perform on Broadway. Lastly, I did dance. Whenever I danced, I had a feeling of escape. It felt like all there was in the world was me and the music. I felt confident, beautiful even. And dancing was the one thing that made people look at me differently. They thought I was a depressive little girl, and of course I would show them how powerful I was. Every time I danced, I felt a rush, as if I was high off the movement.

A sudden burst of cold water jolted me out of my daydream and I quickly rinsed out my hair and my body.

I turned the water off and put my emerald green towel around my shivering body.

I put my jet black hair into another towel and walked out of the humid bathroom.

My eyes wandered around the room and locked eyes to something on my nightstand. My medication.

I had to wait until the morning to take it or else it could start taking a bad turn.

I sighed and walked over to a silver framed picture on my desk.

 _Mom, Dad, why can't you guys be here? I miss you._

 **Flashback**

" _What do you mean they're gone?"_

 _The doctor looked at me sadly, her hair going in her face and dark purple shading her undereyes._

" _I'm sorry, miss. There's nothing we could've done."_

" _There had to be something!"_

 _I put my hands on the doctor's shoulders and started slightly shaking her._

" _Buttercup."_

 _I turned around to look at Blossom and Bubbles who had tear stained faces and puffy eyes._

" _Oh my god…"_

 _I ran towards my sisters and hugged them. Bubbles was sobbing into my shoulder and even Blossom was crying. I burst into tears and held them closer._

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and fall onto the desk.

 _Calm down, BC._

I sucked in a sharp breath and went to get into my pajamas.

I put on a long green t-shirt with my underwear and I pulled back the covers as I got into my warm bed.

 _Time for the first day of hell._

* * *

 **Me: Did ya like itttt? I'll make sure to include a bit more romance in the next chappie!**

 **Blossom: Oh no. Don't start with the "chappies"**

 **Me: Well miss smart as-**

 **Butch: Woah there. *covers my mouth***

 **Me: Oh shut your trap I could kill you off any time.**

 **Butch: But you woulddnnnn'ttt! You love me too much.**

 **Me: Ugh.**

 **BC: OK THATS ENOUGH!**

 **Me: Hope you guys enjoyed that!**

 **Boomer: Disclaimer: She doesn't own us!**

 **Butch: I'M FREE!**

 **Me and the PPGZs (minus bc. cuz. ya know): Ugh**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **Me: Hey Guys! I'm sorry I haven't written! I tried to write half of it, but it sucked so I ended up rewriting most of it and adding a lot more! This is a super long chapter, and I'm so happy to have it up!**  
 **Butch: Get on with it!**  
 **Me: Shut. it. Anyways! I'll write more at the bottom! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _The smoke clouded my vision._

"Wake up."

 _Burnt metal wafted through the air and I started coughing._

"Buttercup."

 _I felt my parent's blood on my hands._

"BC. BC!"

 _No. This isn't real. No. Snap out of it._

"Buttercup. Wake up."

I jolted out of my bed and looked around my room until I met a set of pink eyes.

"Bloss."

"Did you have the dream again?"

"Yup."

"Oh god. Make sure to take your medication today. We don't want a replay of last night." She looked at me with a concerned face.

I shivered.

"I'll make sure of it."

"Well, Bubbles is getting ready, and I need to go shower. Are you gonna be ok?" She stared at me while she waited for my response.

I looked down at my hands and sighed.

"I'll be fine."

And with that, she was gone.

I went over to my bathroom and started getting ready. My mind wandered to the same place.

In most cases when people had panic disorder, it came with a side effect of agoraphobia **(AN: fear of places and situations that might cause panic, helplessness, or embarrassment)**. That didn't happen to me. I have a normal attitude, aside from the occasional outburst, and I love performing. Whenever I performed, I didn't care what people thought about me, the only thing I cared about at that moment was me and the stage. I didn't fit the stereotype of mental illness, and many doctors had described me as a rare case.

Towards the beginning, I would live in a constant fear of panic attacks, but I later realized that my fear was one of the things causing the attacks. I soon learned to control my fear and now I could act normally without living with a weight on my chest. This was the first year that I would actually perform in front of more people because my fear had gone away. The only people that saw me dance were my sisters, my dance teacher, and a few other people from my dance class. Most of the time I stood in the back, but then I gained confidence and danced a bit better, but I still stood in the back. Now I'm a lot more comfortable with my dancing, and I couldn't wait to perform in front of a bigger audience.

Half an hour later, I was dressed and ready to go.

I had put on a camo green loose crop top with my black sports bra. My shorts were jet black and I had on my green converse. My hair was down and my bangs swept in my face. I had some green lensed sunglasses on my head.

I was about to leave my room when a little voice popped into my head.

 _Medication. Don't forget your medication._

I sighed and walked over to my nightstand. I instinctively shook out one of the white and green pills and got my glass of water.

The cold water washed the pills down my throat and I instantly felt a sense of relief.

"Buttercup! I made breakfast!"

I practically ran downstairs and saw the beautiful sight of Bubbles cooking some pancakes and bacon.

"Thank god!"

I practically sprinted over to the counter and took my plate.

I rushed to the table and took my first bite, and in a few seconds, the entire plate was gone.

My phone buzzed with a notification, and I saw that it was from tumblr, so I ended up browsing through that for a few minutes.

A few minutes later, I looked at the time and realized we had to get to school.

"BC? You coming?" Blossom looked at me and I turned away and looked at Bubbles.

"Yeah, come on, Bubs."

I got my black backpack and walked over to the front door where Blossom was standing.

Bubbles had on a white crop top and a high-waisted blue skirt with a bow on it. She had on minimal makeup and some dusty blue knee high boots. Her hair was down and slightly curled and she had a baby blue bow in the back.

Blossom had on a high neck, tight, light pink crop top. Over it, she had a white leather jacket and some white shorts. She had baby pink Adidas superstars and a baby pink drawstring backpack. Her hair was half up half down and she had on slight rose gold eyeshadow.

She had a thin stack of worn papers in her hand and her eyes were racing through every line.

"Bloss?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just studying the material for the first week so I can maintain my grades."

"Of course."

She playfully glared at me and stuffed the notes into her backpack.

We all went outside and started making our way to school.

Our school, CAFA, was just a few minutes away from our estate, and we walked there every day.

Bubbles was sketching the scenery while walking along the road, Blossom was re-studying her notes for the seventh time and murmuring the answers while reading, and I was blasting music in my headphones and slightly dancing while I walked.

"Wait. Oh.. my.. god.. guys!"

Bubbles had stopped in her tracks and was looking straight at us.

I rolled my eyes, "What's wrong?"

"We needed to have two songs prepared for today's assembly!"

Last year, we had the highest grades in our specific art so we were told by the principal that we had to perform on the first day of school.

"You're right. Oh no. We don't have enough time. We can't choreograph. We're gonna fai-" Blossom slowly fell into her state of rambling and I stopped her.

"Blossom. Calm down. We can just do some simple songs and try to incorporate some old choreography."

"I guess. Maybe. But what songs?" She started to calm down and looked at me.

"Um. I could take them out of my songboo-"

"That's perfect!" Before I could finish, Bubbles had already taken out my worn songbook and was skimming through the pages.

"Hey!" I snatched the book out of her hands, "Some of it's personal."

"But I saw two good ones! And you apparently wrote them towards the same time! They looked amazing!"

"Fine."

I handed her the book and she quickly turned to the page she wanted and clicked her tongue.

"Here."

Blossom and leaned over her shoulders and looked at the page.

"Erm. They're both a bit personal. I mean, I wrote them during my… moments. I wouldn't mind, but maybe-"

"Buttercup. This is amazing. Can we please use them?"

Both of my sisters looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

We had arrived at school, and as we walked towards the front door, I felt all eyes go to us.

"Doesn't she cut?"

"Oh my god I thought she committed suicide."

"Holy crap, is that another scar? Cutter!"

And I looked every single person dead in the eye and repeated the same two words.

"Piss off."

Our attention didn't last that long, as a girl gasped and turned towards the door.  
I directed my gaze to the front of the room, where 3 guys stood, along with 3 girls that looked slightly familiar.

The first guy had red hair that was pulled into a ponytail and he had on a backwards baseball cap. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a red leather jacket over it. He had on black skinny jeans and some black and red jordans. **(AN: I suck at writing guys clothes so bear with me)** He had similar eyes to Blossoms, except his were more of a brick red, while Blossom's were pink.

The second guy had blonde hair that swept to the side and piercing blue eyes. He had on a light blue t-shirt with a small pocket and some navy blue jeans. He also had on blue chucks and he had a sweet smile plastered on his face.

The last guy had jet black hair that swept up and he had forest green eyes that anyone could get lost in. He wore a navy green shirt with some black jeans. The jeans had a silver chain that hung just below his knee. He wore green jordans and had a smirk plastered on his face as he looked around the room.

Next to each of them, there were three girls that looked like they could be pulled out of a strip club.

All three girls had on faces packed with makeup and looked like clowns, but apparently everyone loved it.

The one standing next to the redhead had dyed red hair and dull brown eyes, which she covered up with red contacts. She was wearing a red lace bralette and some white shorts which seemed more like underwear. Her eyes were glued onto the red boy and she was growling at every girl who even looked at him like a rabid dog.

The second girl, which was following little blue, had blond hair that she clearly hadn't dyed in weeks as her dark brown roots were starting to show. It was pulled into two flat pigtails and she had on a short sleeved button down shirt, which she had cut to stop right under her silicone boobs. She had on a baby blue plaid skirt which barely covered her *cough* assets.

And finally, the last girl was wearing a black leather bra with spikes all over it. Her messy black hair was cropped and she was wearing dark green shorts. Her eyes looked like they were naturally brown, but she had in some green contacts. She was clinging onto the green guy for dear life, and she was trying to make every girl jealous by stopping in the middle of the hallway and making out with him.

At that moment, I did something I never thought I would do.

"Get a room." I faked a cough and suddenly all eyes were on me.

The hallway became eerily silent as the 6 heads turned towards me slowly.

"What did you say?!" The green girl shouted.

My sisters froze behind me and looked down at their phones.

"I said, get a room. Do you want me to repeat myself again?"

"Excuse me?! You have no right to speak to me like that!"

"Actually, I do have a right. Last I heard, it's the dog that's supposed to obey the owner."

A variety of oohs erupted from the crowd that started to form around us.

She gasped and turned to her boy toy.

"Butchie! You can't let her be so mean to me!"

"I'll take care of it." He kissed her head and glared at me.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in," I smirked as I saw his face.

"I mean, you do have a lot of *cat scratches* on your arm."

He put quotations on the cat scratches and that infuriated me.

"If you must know, since I presume you're new, I don't cut, I'm not suicidal, and you should really get those thoughts out of your head because they're most likely taking up the last bit of space your tiny brain has to offer."

I turned around and started to walk off to my first class when I felt a hand tug on my shoulder. In a flash, I elbowed him in the stomach, which was surprisingly hard and he groaned and doubled over in pain.

I smirked and continued to walk off.

Once we were a safe distance away from them, my sisters stopped me.

I still had a smirk plastered on my face and Bubbles had to shake me out of my trance.

"Huh? What?"

"Why did you do that back there?"

"I mean, I have nothing left to lose, so why not just use the last of my self-worth to lash out on a random guy? I just realized how stupid I sounded. Oh well. Now that all my dignity is gone, I have nothing to worry about."

We all looked at each other for a moment of silence and then burst into laughter.

"You *gasp* should've seen her *cough* face!"

"I would much rather not. She looks like someone tried to do her makeup with a sharpie."

 _Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup Utonium, please come to the auditorium for your rehearsal._

We all started to calm down and slowly made our way to the auditorium.

As we walked through the backstage doors and onto the main stage, I felt a wave of relief run over me.

I was finally back on the stage.

I started twirling around slightly and humming one of the songs I wrote.

"BC. We need to go practice a bit. Everyone is coming in in a bit."

I slowly walked off the stage and into the dressing room that I hadn't seen in a few months.

I plopped myself onto the gray sofa that was in the room and me and my sisters started to sing the two songs.

By the time we had finished perfecting the music, Bubbles had started to play the piano and create a small melody. I added in by snapping my fingers, and Blossom got a small ukulele and started strumming along.

We were interrupted by a loud cough at the door.

"Girls, y'all are up in a few minutes. There will also be two groups before you, but they will be performing one song, then you girls will come up and sing the two songs you had planned. Understand?"

We nodded our heads, but one question stuck in my mind.

"Sir? What groups are performing before us?"

"Oh! The RRB's and PPNKG's. They're over there."

He pointed over to the people that were preparing to go on the stage and then he walked off.

"Oh god." Bubbles started panicking.

"It's fine Bubbles, this just means that we can kick their asses even more."

"Leave it to BC to make everything better."

We all started laughing before we walked to the side of the stage, and when we got there, Butch looked at me and snarled.

I smirked at him and then turned away.

"And now I introduce, Boomer, Brick, and Butch Jojo, also known as the RRB, and Berserk, Brat, and Brute Plutonium, formerly known as the PPNKG!"

They stepped onto the stage and the music started playing.

 **Good Girls Go Bad: Cobra Starship**

 **Brick: I make them good girls go bad**

 **I make them good girls go**

 **Good girls go bad**

 **Good girls go bad**

Brick started dancing in sync with his brothers, and they looked pretty good.

 **Boomer: I know your type**

 **Yeah daddy's lil' girl**

 **Just take a bite**

 **Let me shake up your world**

Boomer started to jump off the stage and interact with the crowd. I saw a small blush creep onto Bubbles face.

 **Butch: Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong**

 **I'm gonna make you lose control**

 **She was so shy 'Til I drove her wild**

Butch started to dance his own solo, which was much harder than what he gave to Brick and Boomer.

I smirked, "Oh look, Butchie boy can dance."

 **All Guys: I make them good girls go bad**

 **I make them good girls go bad**

 **You were hanging in the corner**

 **With your five best friends**

 **You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist**

 **I make them good girls go bad**

 **I make them good girls go**

 **Good girls go bad**

 **Good girls go bad**

 **Good girls go**

After the guys stopped singing, they stepped aside and I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

 **Brute: I know your type**

 **Boy you're dangerous**

 **Brat: Yeah you're that guy**

 **I'd be stupid to trust**

The girls strutted onto the stage while tripped slightly on their way and they took their place next to their guys. When they started singing and dancing, it sounded and looked like they didn't know what they were doing.

 **Berserk: But just one night couldn't be so wrong**

 **Y** **ou make me want to lose control**

Berserk ran her finger over Brick's chest and Blossom gagged and had to look away.

 **Butch: She was so shy**

 **Til I drove her wild**

Butch had a pretty impressive vocal range, and his dancing was good. He also had those green eyes you could get lost in. But all that was thrown away with his bitchy attitude.

 **All Guys: I make them good girls go bad**

 **I make them good girls go bad**

 **All Girls: I was hanging in the corner With my five best friends**

 **I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist**

 **All: I make them good girls go bad**

 **I make them good girls go**

 **Good girls go bad**

 **Good girls go bad**

 **Good girls go bad**

 **Boomer: Oh she got a way with them boys in the place treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**

 **Brat: And he got a way with them girls in the back actin' like they too hot to dance**

Boomer walked up to Brat and started smirking slightly. So much for the innocent one. I could see Bubbles watching them intently with a frown on her face.

 **Brick: Yeah she got a way with them boys in the place treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**

 **Berserk:And he got a way with them girls in the back actin' like they too hot to dance**

Brick and Berserk stood close to each other and swayed back and forth to the beat. Too bad Berserk couldn't sing.

 **Butch and Brute: I make them good girls go bad**

 **I make them good girls go**

 **Them good girls go bad**

 **Good girls go bad**

I covered my ears to stop the shrill sound from entering my ears. Brute sounded like she was being suffocated.

 **Girls: I was hanging in the corner**

 **With my five best friends I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist**

Each of the girls went up to their respective guys and placed a hand on their chest. They started trying to be seductive and ended up looking like strippers.

 **Guys: I make them good girls go bad**

 **I make them good girls go bad**

 **I make them good girls go**

 **Good girls go bad Good girls go bad Good girls go**

As they ended the song, the crowd erupted into cheers.

They walked off the stage on our side, and Brute whispered in my ear,

"Beat that, bitch."

I smirked to myself.

"Gladly."

"Now, we Have the PPGs, Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom Utonium, performing two originals! They had the highest grades in their respective talent, so they have been asked to perform!"

My sisters and I walked onto the stage and the lights turned on.

Suddenly, I felt like I was at home.

 **Gasoline: Halsey**

 **BC: Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me?**  
 **Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?**  
 **Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me?**  
 **Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?**

I started to sing and slightly dance. These people had never seen me actually dance and sing because I had never wanted to perform because my disorder was just starting out and I had a fear of crowds. But now, now I could show them who I really was.

 **Bubbles: Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?**  
 **Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?**  
 **Blossom: Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?**  
 **Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?**

My sisters and I had a small routine planned, but it was mainly just vocals. We all started to sing while Bubbles played the piano perfectly.

 **All: And all the people say,**  
 **"You can't wake up, this is not a dream,**  
 **You're part of a machine, you are not a human being,**  
 **With your face all made up, living on a screen,**  
 **Low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline."**  
 **BC: Oh, oh, oh, oh,**  
 **I think there's a flaw in my code,**  
 **Oh, oh, oh, oh,**  
 **These voices won't leave me alone,**  
 **Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold,**

I did some simple choreography for the instrumental part, and everyone seemed to love it.

 **BC: Are you deranged like me? Are you strange like me?**  
 **Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?**  
 **Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?**  
 **Pointing fingers cause you'll never take the blame like me?**

I looked at all the people that had bullied me over the past year and I could see the shock on their faces as they saw me sing and dance. Boomer and Brick were staring at Blossom and Bubbles as they sang and I could tell they loved every minute of it.

 **Bubbles: And all the people say,**  
 **All: "You can't wake up, this is not a dream,**  
 **You're part of a machine, you are not a human being,**  
 **With your face all made up, living on a screen,**  
 **Low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline."**  
 **Blossom; Oh, oh, oh, oh,**  
 **I think there's a flaw in my code,**  
 **Oh, oh, oh, oh,**  
 **These voices won't leave me alone,**  
 **BC: Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold.**

I finished strong and the crowd erupted into cheers.

I looked over to the side of the stage and saw Butch looking at me with slight admiration in his face. He had a small smile and beside him, Brute was screaming and trying to get his attention. I raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes as I turned back to the stage.

The music to the next song started to play, and I realized that I was leading in this one. I went up to the edge of the stage and started to sing.

 **Monster: Paramore**

 **BC: You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water**

 **And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further**

 **But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom**

 **But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen**

I started dancing some complicated choreography, which my sisters were doing pretty well with.

 **All: I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world**

 **From turning into a monster eating us alive**

 **Don't you ever wonder how we survive?**

 **I'll stop the whole world**

 **Well now that you're gone, the world is ours**

 **O-oh uh-oh-uh o-oh uh-oh**

My sisters stepped back and let me take the lead.

 **BC: I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me**

 **But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching.**

 **Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims**

 **And they're getting stronger I hear them calling.**

My sisters and I started to dance and the entire crowd looked at us with complete shock plastered on their faces.

 **Bubbles: (Calling, Calling)**

 **All: I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world**

 **From turning into a monster eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we survive?**

 **Well now that you're gone, the world is ours**

 **BC: Well you find your strength in solutions**

 **But I like the tension**

 **And not always knowing the answers**

 **But You're gonna lose it,**  
 **You're gonna lose it**

I started to do my solo, which was very complicated, but I managed to make it look even and flowy.  
 **All: I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world**

 **From turning into a monster eating us alive**

 **Don't you ever wonder how we survive?**  
 **Well now that you're gone, the world...**  
 **I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world**

 **From turning into a monster, eating us alive**

 **Don't you ever wonder how we survive?**

 **Now that you're gone, the world is ours…**

My sisters and I were panting slightly, but I didn't care. I was back at the place that made me so happy.

We walked off the stage and I saw Brute glaring at me.

I walked towards her and smirked.

"Consider yourself beat."

* * *

 **Me: Did ya like it? I hope so because I loved writing it!**  
 **Now I'm gonna respond to some reviews that I haven't responded to!**  
 **LittleDG3: Thank you! It means a lot!**  
 **AprilStar2169: Thank you so much! And I made this chapter extra long!**  
 **Weirdo with a Sketchbook: TYSM! It means so much! I explained more about her mental disability and all the details, I'm weirdly interested in psychiatry so I love researching about this! As you can see from this chap, she learns to get through it and uses dance as an escape, also medication, but that's beside the point. Butch isn't gonna "miraculously heal her" he's gonna try to help her throug-**  
 **Butch: YOU'VE SAID TOO MUCH.**  
 **Me: FINE IM JUST EXCITED. OK back to you. If you want to critique, go ahead! I'm all for improvement, just don't be too harsh... u**  
 **sweetlycute:** **Thanks so much! And I changed it xD Me: Thank you all so much! It means so so so much to me! Make sure to leave some song requests! See you in the next chapter lovelies!**  
 **xoxo,**  
 **lexi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **Me: Welp, I might not post that much this week, bcs of homework. But maybe over the weekend!**

 **BC: Let's goooo!**

 **Me: See you at the end!**

* * *

After the performance, everyone suddenly treated us like actual people, and not like some little cutting rag dolls.

"Oh, Buttercup you were amazing! And that choreography was beautiful!"

"Blossom, you absolutely killed the first song!"

"Bubbles, I never knew you were so good at the piano!"

We all didn't really care about all the attention, but for me it sparked something, and that caused me a lot more fear throughout the day.

No one had ever given us much attention, and all of the attention had been shifted on us in a fraction of a second; it was pretty overwhelming.

We walked over to our lockers after the assembly and got ready for homeroom.

My sisters and I were purposely put into the same homeroom so that I could "stay in control."

Our lockers were placed by last names, so luckily we were placed close together and far away from the bitch squad and their dogs.

I opened up my chipped silver locker and put my backpack in.

I grabbed my books for my second-period class and I was about to close the locker as I felt a wave of dizziness rush over me.

My hand grasped the locker door and I quickly regained my balance.

"Buttercup, are you ok?" Bubbles looked at me and furrowed her brows.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah, I'm fine."

I felt another wave of dizziness, but this time, I decided to brush it off.

I noticed my heart rate was speeding up and I had gone into a state of cold sweats.

I gulped and continued to walk along the hallway.

My shoulder was jerked back and I dropped my books and turned around.

"Brute. I'm not in the mood. Literally just come back to me anytime you want, but not now."

I bent down to pick up my books when I heard Brute laugh.

"Oh look, she's on the floor where she belongs."

I took a deep breath, got up, and looked her in the eyes.

"I told you. I'm not in the mood."

I tried to turn away and I was met with a set of deep green eyes.

"Oh look, Butchie's here. So this is a gangbang now? I told you twice, just get out of my way."

In my feeble attempt to push Butch, I ended up falling on him in a wave of dizziness.

He stood me up and smirked.

"Look's like a little Butters is scared?"

I felt my heart rate rise to a very fast speed. My face began to pale and a wave of fear rushed over me.

My sisters took one look at me and they instantly knew what was happening.

"Butch, please get out of the way." Blossom's voice pierced through the crowd like an arrow, but that hope was shattered when Brick pushed her back.

"Don't worry, Red. He wouldn't really do anything." He smiled at her slightly and that reassured me a little.

A boulder of fear rushed over me and I started hyperventilating. My hands waved up and down in an attempt to get less blood to my face.

"Buttercup? Buttercup?"

I could hear Bubbles trying to make her way through the crowd, but again, she was stopped by little blue.

"Oh look, she's getting scared!" Brute started to laugh in my face, but Butch could tell that something was off.

I instantly felt like I was suffocating.

My throat started to feel dry and crackly and I could barely hold onto breath.

Immediately after, my hands started to shake uncontrollably and at this moment Butch realized I wasn't pretending.

"Oh my god. Brick! Boomer! Let her sisters go."

A small alley formed in the crowd that was around us and my sisters ran up to me and I burrowed my head into Blossom's shoulder and burst into tears.

I hated this feeling. I hated feeling vulnerable; weak.

My sisters rushed me to the bathroom and right before I was about to go into full psychotic mode, I turned around and managed a small smile.

"Nice going, jackass."

I saw the sorrow on Butch's face as he tried to plow through the crowd.

My sisters finally got me into the bathroom and they splashed cold water onto my face.

I was still crying and gasping, but the water calmed me down slightly.

"Oh god, Buttercup. I can't believe we didn't get to you sooner. I'm so sorry." My sisters started to apologize profusely, and through all of my gasping, I managed to get a few words out.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault."

They kept hugging me and I felt a bit better after a few minutes.

A few minutes later, the door flew open, revealing a slightly red Butch, Boomer, and Brick.

Instantly, Blossom had gone up to them and was telling them off.

"How stupid can one fucking person be? Why in the name of god did you think it was a good idea to do that? If you saw she was struggling, why did you let it go on?" She turned around slowly and pointed to Butch. "You. You fucking asshole. I can't believe you. You let your stupid girlfriend control you and you almost made my sister have the worst panic attack of her life!? Be happy that it wasn't as severe as before! But it was pretty damn close! If your brothers hadn't had a bit of intellect to let us get to her, she could've been in a hospital bed. And that would've been your fault! Can you get any more stupid?"

She was close to punching him, but Brick stepped behind her and held her hands down.

"Well, let him apologize at least."

"No. I don't give a shit." I managed to say a few words as I ran out of the bathroom.

My sisters and the Jojo's sprinted after me, but after a while, I lost them. I headed to the field and sat on the bleachers.

I walked up and started to do the one thing that would always calm me down.

I started to sing.

 **Big Girls Cry: Sia**

 **Tough girl**

 **In the fast lane**

 **No time for love**

 **No time for hate**

 **No drama no time**

 **For games**

 **Tough girl**

 **Whose soul aches**

My hands went up and I started to pour my heart into this song. I felt my body start to lose control as I was dancing, and I felt tears streaming down my face. Little did I know, someone was watching me.

 **[Pre-Chorus:]**

 **I'm at home**

 **On my own**

 **Check my phone**

 **Nothing though**

 **Act busy**

 **Order in**

 **Pay TV**

 **It's agony**

I stood up normally and just started to let myself go into the song. I felt whole again, like performing was my drug, and I was an addict.

 **[Chorus:]**

 **I may cry, ruining my makeup**

 **Wash away all the things you've taken**

 **And I don't care if I don't look pretty**

 **Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking**

 **Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking**

 **Big girls cry when their heart is breaking**

My eyes had started to puff up and I started to feel a lot better. I knew that once I let my emotions out, I would feel reassured.

 **Tough girl**

 **I'm in pain**

 **It's lonely at the top**

 **Blackouts and airplanes**

 **I still pour you a glass of champagne**

 **Tough girl**

 **Whose soul aches**

I started to dance harder and I felt my fear wash away. Dancing was my escape, and I felt free and even slightly happy.

 **[Pre-Chorus:]**

 **I'm at home**

 **On my own**

 **Check my phone**

 **Nothing though**

 **Act busy**

 **Order in**

 **Pay TV**

 **It's agony**

My heart rate started to speed up, as I had been dancing so hard, with so much emotion. My tears flowed freely and I had a sad smile on my face.

 **[Chorus:]**

 **I may cry, ruining my makeup**

 **Wash away all the things you've taken**

 **And I don't care if I don't look pretty**

 **Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking**

 **Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking**

 **Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking**

I wondered, what was wrong with me? Why did I cause my sisters trouble? Before I could go into a state of panic again, I remembered that my sisters loved me for me, with or without a mental disorder.

 **I wake up, I wake up, I wake up**

 **I wake up, I wake up, I wake up**

 **I wake up, I wake up, I wake up**

 **I wake up, I wake up, I wake up,**

 **I wake up alone**

 **[Chorus:]**

 **I may cry, ruining my makeup**

 **Wash away all the things you've taken**

 **And I don't care if I don't look pretty**

 **Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking**

 **Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking**

 **Big girls cry when their heart is breaking**

I laid down on the bleachers and I was about to close my eyes, but a tall figure emerged from behind the trees.

I quickly stood up and glared at my green eyed enemy.

"What are you doing here?"

He stared back at me with a sad expression.

"I wanted to say I was sorry. I didn't know you would react that way."

I scowled at him and slowly walked towards him.

"Butch, what reaction did you expect me to have?! Anyone would be scared in that situation! Holy shit you really are stupid."

His small frown turned into anger and he glared at me.

"Well excuse me for not knowing all about your psychotic side after I just met you!"

"I didn't ask you to know anything about me! But you knew pretty damn well that I had a mental disorder, and you used it as a joke!"

"Well for all I know, you could've just taken some more of your drugs, and all would be ok!"

"Your lack of medical knowledge kills me. Before you come lecturing to me, a person with panic disorder, about mental disorders, make sure you actually have right information!"

"For all I know, you could just be lying about having a mental disorder!"

This crossed a line. He knew that that would make me get even madder, and yet he did it anyways.

I took a deep breath and turned around.

"Well, for your information, I'm not trying to get attention. And this conversation is over. I can't waste my precious time talking to you."

I started to walk away, but he said something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Oh, precious time you could be cutting?"

He smirked at me and narrowed his eyes.

I turned around slowly and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I don't ever want to see you again."

I turned around and ran back to the school where my sisters were.

"What happened? BC, we were so worried."

My sister's surrounded me and I just looked away.

"Let's just get to my locker."

I walked off and my sisters followed me.

Blossom had decided that I needed a little more medicine and she had started to calculate how much I needed.

After a few minutes, Blossom had figured out how much more medicine I would need to stay in control.

Once she got my dosage, I took out my small case and swallowed the pill, slowly letting the ice cold water run down my throat and cool me down.

* * *

The day passed by in a blur, and soon enough, it was time for my favorite class.

Dance.

I walked into the gym and changed into my dance clothes.

I had on a green sports bra with a fishnet crop top over in, and along with that, I had some black yoga pants and black Nike shoes.

When I walked into the dance room, I was greeted by a wave of people rushing over to me to ask if I was ok.

And to each of them, I said, "I'm fine, don't worry."

I managed to push myself through the crowd and finally got to my dance coach.

"Buttercup! So glad to see one of my best students back!"

He was a tall man in his mid 30's, and he had been my dance instructor since I was young.

He knew about my old fear of performing, so he would leave me to dance in the back, but now, he knew I had gained confidence and I would be dancing much more.

"Thank you! I can't wait to perform!"

"Well, I'm giving you a free period."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"I heard what happened, your little friend Butch told me. I hope you feel better. Make sure to take your meds next time."

He patted me on the back and walked away.

I turned around with my mouth gaping open, just to see the terrible sight of Butch sucking face with Brute.

I gagged and I saw him glare at me through the kiss.

My entire body was trembling and I knew I had to get this anger out somehow.

I walked over to our boxing room and just started to punch and kick at the punching bag.

 _Why is Butch such a bitch? That little asshole, he knew I couldn't wait for dance. That little-_

I heard the bell ring and realized that I had finally finished my dreadful day.

I quickly changed out of my dance clothes and ran over to meet my sisters.

We walked home to school, occasionally talking about school and our classes.

Once we got home, I was prepared to go and watch TV, but Blossom made a striking observation.

"Someone just moved in next door."

I walked up the stairs into my room and looked through my polished window.

My sisters walked into my room and looked at me.

"What happened with Butch today?"

i took a deep breath and turned towards them.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

In the window from across, I saw a muscular figure with familiar features.

i squinted my eyes to try to get a better view.

I was trying to think of who it was, and then he looked up, and I was met with a set of deep green eyes.

I scowled and closed my blinds.

"Speak of the devil."

* * *

 **Me: Did you like it? I wanted to write a bit more this week to make up for the weeks I missed. This chapter is a bit shorter, sorry! But I wanted to get the main part in, and the next few chapters will be longer!**

 **Also, would you guys want me to write in Bubbles and Blossom POV? I think I will, but mostly BC.**

 **And, if you wanted to know, this chap is 5 pages, and my last one was like 10ish, and this chap is around half of my other one, but this one is 2 times bigger than the 1st one.**

 **I hope you guys still like it.**

 **Brick: She doesn't own us.**

 **Butch: She just owns the story.**

 **Me: Butch. Leave. We hate you right now.**

 **Butch: Aw. *pouts***

 **Me: Well, it might get better, it might not. you'll have to keep reading to find out... ;)**

 **xoxo,**

 **lexi**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK! BEFORE Y'ALL KILL ME, I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN AS ACTIVE.**

 **I wrote an extra long chapter for you guys, and I'll make sure to explain my absence from writing at the end.**

 **side note: if you listen to the music that's being sung, it'll make the entire story a lot more understandable. for most of these songs, it helps to listen to the music/read the lyrics, as most of them correlate to whats happening in the story.**

* * *

3RD PERSON POV:

At 5:30AM, Blossom Utonium was already awake in her, room stressing about her sister's medication.

Her footsteps echoed throughout the entire house, and it awoke her pigtailed sister.

"Blossom?" She walked into the room and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Why are you up so early?"

Blossom shook her head rapidly,

"It's not a big deal. Go back to bed."

The elder sister turned away from a confused Bubbles and continued to pace around her room.

"It's about Buttercup, isn't it?"

Blossom stopped in her tracks and looked at Bubbles.

"Yes. Yes, it is." She said with a small sigh.

Bubbles looked at her stressed sister and smiled slightly,

"Well, don't worry about her. She has her proper dosage, and she's not a child."

A small smile appeared on the anxious redhead's face.

She always knew Bubbles' smile was contagious.

"You're right. I'm gonna get a bit of sleep. Thanks, Bubs."

Bubbles closed her eyes and giggled.

"No problem, big sis."

She walked out of the room and left Blossom as she sighed and looked towards her bed.

 _Time for some rest._

Her legs managed to make it to the bed before she collapsed from sleep deprivation.

As she drifted off into a long awaited nap, her barely concious mind wandered to one thing.

 _I hope Buttercup is ok._

* * *

BC POV:

I was slowly pulled out of my sleep by the soft scent of Bubbles cooking in the kitchen.

A small smile crossed my face as I hugged myself with my dad's old, oversized, sweatshirt.

I burrowed my face into the sleeves and got out of my bed sluggishly.

As I was walking to my bathroom, I noticed a tall figure watching me through the window parallel to my house.

My eyes practically rolled into the back of my head and I flipped him off.

I groggily made my way to my bathroom and looked at my reflection.

My hair stood up in different directions, yet it didn't look bad. It kinda just looked like I'd ruffled it a bit.

I grabbed my camo green Beloved cropped sweater and my black leggings. I washed my face with warm water and suddenly my good mood was ruined when I heard something hit my window.

 _Wow, Butch. Throw a rock at my window. See how much you tempt me to snap that pretty little neck._

I rolled my eyes for the fifth time that morning and made my way to the window.

As I opened it, I noticed that Butch was with Brute.

 _Ode to fucking joy. I'll be responsible for two murders now._

"Hey, suicidal bitch."

I smirked slightly at her stupidity.

"That's the best you got? I don't need to waste my time."

She started to fume and began to walk away. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to Butch,

"Butch, be out there in 5. I got up really early to pick you up and I needed my beauty sleep."

I snickered,

"Even with beauty sleep, some people just can't be fixed."

Her eyes became as huge as saucers and she stomped out of the room.

I turned away from the window when I heard a familiar voice.

"Wait!"

I glanced over my shoulder and started to become sarcastically surprised.

"Oh look, she let the dog out of her cage!"

He rolled his eyes and my smirk grew wider.

"Will I be seeing you at school today?"

"What are you planning to do? Induce another panic attack? I don't have time for any of you or your girlfriend's bullshit."

I closed my window and continued to get ready.

I went on with my daily routine of getting dressed, medication, eating, and getting to school.

Once I stepped into the hallway, something was off.

There were no stares.

Everyone's eyes were either on another person or on their phone.

I turned towards my sisters and smiled.

"Looks like we're safe today."

* * *

Our first classes were uneventful, minus some ugly stares from the banshee squad.

The bell rang for our 5th period class and we made our way to the lunchroom, laughing and talking.

On our way, I kept noticing a lot of people looking at us, but not with disgust like usual.

They were looking at us with admiration.

My sisters and I were pretty shocked at first, but we started to get used to it throughout the day.

When we walked into the large cafeteria, we noticed the bitch group harassing a poor girl.

She had black hair with blue eyes and a big shirt over her Nike shorts. Her shoulders were slightly caved in but it was obvious she had a lot of confidence. She was managing to stay calm and collected throughout all the rude names.

"Oh look who it is. The lonely virgin!"

Brats shrill voice sounded around the entire lunchroom, and the girl rolled her eyes and tried to walk away, but she turned around and said one last thing.

"I must be pretty bad if I'm being harassed by the slut squad. Can't you go kiss your boyfriends or something? Maybe they can shut you up."

I saw Boomer smirk a little in the back.

 _He really isn't helping his "innocent" act._

I looked back at the girl and she was stuck inside of a huge circle surrounding her.

After a few more rude remarks were thrown in between them, I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going up to them."

My sisters nodded fearfully and we pushed our way through the crowd.

"Brute? Do you really have nothing better to do than to harass this girl because she has a better personality in her pinkie than you have in your entire plastic body?"

"You little-"

Brute attempted to lunge for me, but Butch grabbed her hair at the last second.

"Uhn." A small moan escaped Brutes lips as she sighed and rolled her eyes at Butches clearly satisfied face.

I smirked and raised an eyebrow,

"Oh? I didn't know that you liked that Brute. Come on Butch, pull harder."

Butch's face became as red as a tomato and Brute just held her breath.

I burst into a fit of laughter and I felt everyone around me, including the girl, loosen up.

Even Boomer and Brick were laughing, though their brother was sending them death glares.

They seemed pretty nice, it was just their dickhead sibling that was the main problem.

What can I say? Pretty face, ugly heart.

I walked up to the girl that the PPNKG were being rude to and started talking to her.

"Hey, sorry about them. They're just jealous bitches."

Bubbles piped in,

"Yeah, all they can do is be rude to other people to make up for their own insecurities."

The girl smiled,

"Thanks, guys, I hope they don't do it again."

She walked off and I turned around.

I noticed that Blossom was eerily quiet, and I looked over at her.

"Bloss?"

Blossom snapped her head back up to meet my eyes,

"Huh? Oh, yeah!"

Bubbles chimed in,

"Do you guys wanna eat something?"

Blossom looked down and fiddled with her hands,

"I-I guess."

"Ok, let's go!"

We walked over to the cafe and got some food.

Bloss had a cup of lemon water and insisted she wasn't hungry. Bubbles had a huge caesar salad, and I had a slice of pizza.

We got our food and walked outside onto the field.

After about half an hour that was eerily uneventful, we finished our food and went off to our last few classes of the day.

* * *

8th Period Voice.

One of my favorite classes, minus the fact that the slut squad and their dogs were there.

Right before our class, my sisters and I met up.

Bubbles looked a bit worried,

"This is gonna be bad."

Blossom attempted to reassure her,

"Don't worry, they can't try anything. And they won't, it's all just an act."

We all nodded and walked into the classroom, only to be shocked by a wave of cheers.

"You showed those bitches!"

"You three are like better versions of them, they're just knock-offs!"

All of us just smiled and walked to our seat in the middle of the room.

Just as quickly as the cheers came, they all disappeared as the PPNKG walked into the room.

Berserks eyes scanned the room and she twitched her nose,

"What are you staring at?"

Blossom muttered,

"I wouldn't want to stare at anything related to you."

The class erupted into laughter and Berserk was almost as red as her fake hair.

"Oh, you will get-"

"Good Morning Class!"

Our teacher, a middle-aged woman in a black pantsuit, walked in.

Bitch 1, Bitch 2, and Bitch 3 all gave us dirty looks as they walked passed our chairs.

"Today in class, all of you will be voting on who you want to compete against each other for a… live song battle! Now, everyone will cast their votes in a civilized manner-"

The entire class shouted one thing at the same time.

"PPG VS. PPNKGZ!"

My sister's faces paled and just stood there and glares at my opponents.

"Ok, ok, class, settle down. I guess the people have decided. Berserk, would you and your sisters like to go first?"

She gulped and tried to act calm.

"Gladly…"

"Also, PPG? Will you come up just to watch them and be prepared for your part?"

We nodded and looked at the PPNKG.

Before they went to the front of the classroom, they gave their boy toys a long, slobbery kiss.

"Girls, try not to drool all over my new desks."

I snickered as I watched them glare at the teacher.

Brute began to stare directly at me.

"I'll make sure to put… everyone... in their place."

She put a hard emphasis on the word 'everyone' while glaring at me.

"We don't have all day. Go on."

They all stood in a line next to each other facing my sisters and the music started to play.

I recognized it right away and scowled at their choice.

 **Popular: The Veronicas**

 **All: Pop, pop! Pop, pop!**

They all started by posing on each of the "pop"s and they were stumbling a lot more than usual.

 **Brat: I hate to say it but they play this damn song in every club**

 **But it's me so I'll show love**

 **But it's me so show me love**

Brat walked up to Bubbles and raised her eyebrows and pretended to shoo her off.

Bubbles started fuming and Brat walked off with a huge smirk plastered on her face.

 **Berserk: When I walk into the room people stop and stare**

 **It's like nobody else is there**

 **You know it's me not you**

 **Who said anything about you**

Berserk was staring directly at Blossom, who was trying to avoid looking into her fake, red, eyes.

At one point, Blossom looked directly at her and growled slightly when she saw Berserk pointing at her.

 **Brute: Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard**

 **And I get what I want, my name is my credit card**

 **Don't try to hate me because I am so popular..**

 **All: Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!**

All of the girls were dancing to what seemed like decent choreography, but all of that was thrown away by the fact they had two left feet.

 **Brat: Most guys I dated got intimidated**

 **So now I date up**

 **If you know what it means so they shut up**

 **If you know what it means so just shut up**

Brat turned around and winked at Boomer, and then turned around and glared at Bubbles.

 **Brute: 'Cause I don't wanna give half away**

 **On the date we don't make up**

 **If you know what I mean when we wake up**

 **If you know what I mean when we break up**

Brute strutted up to me and began to attempt to challenge me, but I brushed her off. I couldn't waste my time with her.

 **Berserk: Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard**

 **And I get what I want, my name is my credit card**

 **Don't try to hate me because I am so popular..**

 **Berserks voice was starting to crack slightly and fade away.**

 **All: Pop, pop, popular!**

All of the girls lowered themselves to the ground and stood like that while singing the next verse.

 **Brute: You always wanna be around me**

 **So you know what it's like**

 **When the world is at your feet**

 **And you're VIP tonight**

 **Brat: You've either you got it or you don't**

 **And I'm sorry you won't**

 **Get there by using me**

 **Just go & do your own thing**

Both of the girls were staring at us and basically telling us off. I saw Bubbles trying to contain herself, and struggling. I had the same response.

 **Brat: Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard**

 **And I get what I want, my name is my credit card**

 **Don't try to hate me because I am so popular**

 **All: Pop, pop, popular!**

Brute began to sing again, and I was struggling to not cover my ears.

 **Brute: Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard**

 **And I get what I want, my name is my credit card**

 **Don't try to hate me because I am so popular**

 **All: Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!**

 **Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!**

 **Brute: Pop, pop, popular!**

They ended the song and everyone loved it.

The crowd acted very bipolar, considering not even 10 minutes before, they had hater the PPNKG.

Three voices that chimed from the back of the room,

"You three killed it."

"Y'all were so sexy."

"Brat. Oh my god."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the three douches.

"Thanks, babe."

Berserk attempted to talk, but her voice was turned to a whisper.

"Th-thank you."

Berserks hand slowly went up to her throat and she gasped.

The teacher turned towards her and gave a soft smile.

"Don't worry, you just lost your voice. You can go home after class."

Berserk nodded like a lost puppy and made her way back to her sisters.

"PPG, you're up."

The music started to play and my sisters and I smirked at what was coming.

 **Stupid Girls: P!nk**

 **Aha, aha**

 **Blossom: Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls**

The song started to play and realization hit the PPNKG's faces as they realized it was about them.

 **BC: Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back**

 **Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**

I started to dance in sync with my sisters.

 **Blossom: Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there**

 **Laughing loud so all the little people stare**

 **Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne**

Blossom pointed at Brick and made sure to treat Berserk like a child.

She raised her eyebrow at Brick, which infuriated Berserk even more.

 **BC:What happened to the dreams of a girl president**

 **She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent**

 **They travel in packs of two or three**

 **With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees**

I looked at Brute with wide eyes and tried to act surprised. It must've worked because she started fuming.

 **Bubbles: Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?**

 **Oh where, oh where could they be?**

Bubbles pulled at her pigtails slightly and walked up to Brat.

She licked her lips and turned around dramatically.

 **Blossom: Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back**

 **Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**

Blossom made sure to get Brick to blush by winking at him, which caused Berserk to become even angrier.

 **Bubbles: Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back**

 **Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**

Bubbles sarcastically flipped her hair and pushed her boobs together, which caused Boomer to drool in the corner.

 _Perv._

 **(Break it down now)**

 **BC: Disease's growing, it's epidemic**

 **I'm scared that there ain't a cure**

 **The world believes it and I'm going crazy**

 **I cannot take any more**

 **I'm so glad that I'll never fit in**

 **That will never be me**

 **Outcasts and girls with ambition**

 **That's what I wanna see**

 **(Come on)**

I started to do a dance solo, which managed to piss off Brute even more than before.

 **Blossom: Disasters all around**

 **World despaired**

 **Your only concern**

 **Will it fuck up my hair**

Blossom nailed the high note, which was a complete contrast to Berserks terrible singing.

 **BC: Maybe if I act like that (do like this), that guy will call me back**

 **Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**

 **Bubbles: Baby if I act like that (Oh, Oh-Oh, Do you think?), flipping my blond hair back (Do you think?)**

 **Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl (Yeah, yeah)**

We started to dance in sync again and a few people were humming along and interacting with us.

 **(Do ya think? Do ya think? Do ya think?)**

 **(I like this, like this, like this)**

 **All: Pretty will you fuck me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl**

 **Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!**

 **Pretty would you fuck me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl**

 **Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!**

I made sure to look Butch straight in his dark green eyes and he only glared back.

I smirked at his response and turned away.

 **Bubbles: (Baby) Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back**

 **(Baby if I) Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!**

Bubbles dropped down to the floor (a lot more gracefully than Brat) and sung the softer parts in that position.

 **Blossom: Maybe if I act like that (maybe if I act like that), that guy will call me back (that guy will call me back)**

 **BC: Porno Paparazzi girl (Porno Paparazzi girl), I don't wanna be a stupid girl (stupid girl)**

 **Bubbles: Baby if I act like that (maybe if I act like that), flipping my blond hair back (flipping my blond hair back)**

 **Push up my bra like that (push up my bra like that), I don't wanna be a stupid girl (stupid girl)**

We started to get into our final position and we smirked as Bubbles sang the last part.

 **Bubbles: Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back**

 **Push up my bra like that,**

 **All: Stupid girl**

 **Stupid girl**

 **Stupid girl**

The small crowd cheered and the PPNKG scowled at us.

"That was wonderful, girls! I think we have a clear winner."

The PPNKG smirked at us.

"The PPG!"

Their smile dropped and Butch raised an eyebrow.

"Good job, Butter-bitch."

I narrowed my eyes at him,

"Thanks, Butchie-boy."

I turned back towards my sisters.

We all went to our respective desks and waited for the class to be over. Once our teacher started talking about harmonies and how to do them, I started to tune things out. My head rested on my hand and I tried not to fall asleep.

Soon enough, the bell rang and I walked out of the classroom, but I was abruptly stopped by none other than the PPNKG, with their boyfriends on close watch.

"What do you want?"

Brat piped in with a sarcastic tone,

"We just wanted to tell you we think your song choice was a perfect depiction of you three."

Blossom raised her eyebrows and snickered.

"Oh look at you, using big words. Why don't you go talk to someone of your IQ level?"

Brute started to talk, and I could feel my eyes starting to roll at the mere sound of her voice.

"Ugh. I don't have time for this."

The three girls started to walk away, and Berserk tried to turn around and throw a rude remark, but she failed miserably, as all that could be heard from her mouth was a loud croak.

We started to laugh, but sadly realized that they left their boyfriends behind.

"We're sorry about them, they just overreact," Brick states.

"Yeah, you three did amazing!" Boomer smiled, and I saw Bubbles blush.

Brick elbowed Butch in the ribs and he clenched his jaw.

"Touch me again and you lose your fingers."

Brick didn't even flinch,

"At least stop being a dick."

"It's not my fault she's a bitch that's faking a mental illness." **(AN: I was fuming while writing this.)**

My breathing stopped, and my sisters could've killed Butch on the spot.

His brothers were staring at him with complete shock and I stared at him.

"Low blow, Butch. Low blow."

I sprinted as fast as my legs would take me. I had ended up at the gym and I was pacing around the perimeter.

My heart was racing, and I could feel my anger and anxiety start to rush as I sat down on the cold, hardwood, floor.

It cooled me and I closed my eyes.

 _How did I get myself into this mess?_

"You sure look tired down there."

A certain black haired man-whore walked up to me and sat down.

I quickly stood up, leaving him there shocked.

"What do you want?"

I said through gritted teeth.

I could see him straining to find something to say to me,

"I just wanted to say that if you have a problem with me, you can just tell me."

I laughed sarcastically,

"Problem? Problem!? Butch, of course I have a problem with you,"

I put my hands on my head and started to pace back and forth throughout the gym.

"How could I not have a problem with you? You caused me a panic attack, and then said I was faking it."

By this point, I was hyperventilating, but I wasn't close to a panic attack. I was livid.

"You have no idea what it feels like, and you can't tell me you know if I'm right or wrong."

I felt two large hands on my shoulders and he looked at me.

 _God, I could get lost in those eyes._

"Then tell me, what does it feel like?"

I took a deep breath,

"It's as if you're underwater. You can't really breath, but that's only the physical part. Your head clouds with thoughts, and no matter what situation you're in, it feels like everyone's against you. As if you're the only one that can save yourself, but the willpower's not there. It's like a boulder of pressure. But the scariest thing is that you know it's your fault. It's not like a broken leg that could've been caused by an outside source, it's all you. You're doing this to yourself, and you're powerless against your own mind."

At the end of my little rant, Butch was staring at me with wide eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry."

"That's what everyone says."

I turned away, but he grabbed my hand at the last second.

"I was stupid, I know, but could we start over?"

I sighed and looked at him,

"You know what your problem is? You assume and you never stick around to see what the truth is."

"Well, you don't know my story either."

Something must've come over Butch, as he started to sing.

 **Message Man: Twenty One Pilots**

 **Butch: Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh!**

 **Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh!**

 **BC: No no no no no no (Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh!)**

 **Butch: Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah (Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh!)**

He walked in front of me and cocked his head.

 **Butch: A loser hides behind a mask of my disguise,**

 **And who I am today is worse than other times,**

 **You don't know what I've done, I'm wanted and on the run.**

 **I'm wanted and on the run.**

 **So I'm taking this moment to live in the future**

My eyes widened and I took a step towards him.

 **BC: Release me from the present,**

 **I'm obsessing all these questions,**

 **Why I'm in denial that they tried the suicidal session,**

 **Please use discretion when you're messing with the message, man,**

 **These lyrics aren't for everyone, only few understand.**

I pretended to shoot myself. I then walked towards him and waved my finger in his face.

 **Butch: Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh!**

 **Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh!**

 **BC: No no no no no no (Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh!)**

 **Butch: Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah (Eh! E** h! Eh! Eh!)

I rolled my eyes as I started to sing.

 **BC: You don't know my brain the way you know my name,**

I took a step towards him again and we were facing each other now.

 **Butch: You don't know my heart the way you know my face,**

He tilted his head down towards mine, as he was a few inches taller than me.

 **You don't know what I've done, I'm wanted and on the run.**

 **I'm wanted and on the run.**

 **So I'm taking this moment to live in the future**

I got dangerously close to his face, to the point I could hear his ragged breathing.

 **BC: Release me from the present,**

 **I'm obsessing all these questions,**

 **Why I'm in denial that they tried the suicidal session,**

 **Please use discretion when you're messing with the message, man,**

 **These lyrics aren't for everyone, only few understand.**

I looked away from him teasingly and smirked.

 **My people singing**

 **My people singing**

I bit my lip and turned away from his genuinely flustered face.

 **BC: Hope you're dead**

 **'Cause how could you sleep at a time like this,**

 **People, they rhyme like this,**

 **We're all impressed by this,**

 **They rip it, flip it,**

 **But these are just triplets,**

 **Wrote this in three minutes, three words to a line,**

 **It's just poetry divided.**

 **I'm the kind of girl**

 **Who takes every moment she knows she confided in music to use it**

 **For others to use it,**

 **You're dead**

 **'Cause how could you sleep at a time like this.**

He turned me around and placed his hands on my shoulders. Throughout everything, he still managed to keep a sarcastic edge to his singing.

 **Butch: Life is up here, but you comment below,**

 **And the comments will always become common motivation to promote**

 **Your show's next episode,**

 **So your brain knows to keep going even though hope is far from this moment,**

 **But you and I know it gets better when morning finally rears its head.**

 **Together we're losers,**

 **Remember the future,**

 **Remember the morning is when night is dead.**

I smiled slightly to myself and looked back up at him. My eyes narrowed as I sang the last verse.

 **BC: Release me from the present,**

 **I'm obsessing all these questions,**

 **Why I'm in denial that they tried the suicidal session,**

 **Please use discretion when you're messing with the message, man,**

 **These lyrics aren't for everyone, only few understand.**

By now I was standing on my toes to try to match his height. I was pretty tall, but he towered over me.

 **Butch: Please use discretion when you're messing with the message, man,**

 **These lyrics aren't for everyone, only few understand.**

 **My people singing**

 **My people singing**

 **My people singing**

We were gasping by the end of the song and we just stared intensely at each others faces.

I caught my breath,

"So."

He raised his eyebrow,

"That was something."

"Indeed it was."

He smiled at me,

"I think I understand now."

I looked at him questioningly,

"Understand what?"

"What you're feeling. I wanna get inside that brain and see more."

I laughed slightly.

"Trust me, you don't wanna go inside my head."

He grabbed my hands unexpectedly,

"But I do. I want to understand what makes you tick. I want to try to help."

I snatched my hands from his grasp,

"You can't help. No one can."

He sighed and looked at me,

"Please Butters, just let me in. Give me another chance. I want to be on good terms with you."

I contemplated the pros and cons and finally decided on an easy alternative.

"I'm not just gonna let you in, you need to earn my trust."

He looked at me and smiled for the first time. It wasn't his classic smirk that he wore, but it was a genuine smile.

"I would like that."

* * *

BUBBLES POV :

After BC ran off, Blossom and I were left with Brick and Boomer.

Blossom walked off with Brick because they both had drama together.

I looked at Boomer from under my eyelashes and I saw him smile softly.

"S-so, what classes do you have next?"

"I have art. What about you?"

"So do I."

"Cool. Do you wanna walk with me?"

I started to open up a little,

"Sure!"

I lifted my head up and looked into his eyes. His smile only seemed to grow wider.

We started to walk to our next class, occasionally talking about our life and interests.

"When did you start drawing?"

"I mean, I've loved art since a young age, but my artistic skill was a way to manifest myself after my parents death."

His face fell and he stopped walking.

"Oh. Bubbles."

I turned towards him and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Your parents. They're…"

I bit me lip and sighed,

"Dead. Yes, they are. They died in a car accident around a year ago. That's why my sister has her mental disorder."

"Oh my god."

He walked up to me, still keeping a safe distance.

"If there's anything I can do-"

I laughed sadly,

"No, don't worry. I've accepted it. They're in a better place now."

He smiled sadly at me, and out of nowhere, he hugged me.

I let myself get lost in his muscular chest, and I let go of the few tears that were willing themselves out of my eyes.

His arms wrapped protectively around my waist and I buried my face in his shoulder. He rubbed soothing circles on the small of my back as my sobs quieted down to a soft whimper.

"Shhh… Don't worry, it'll get better."

I felt his breath against my ear and it comforted me.

After a minute of staying in that position, I lifted my head up at him and wiped my eyes.

"Sorry. I got tears all over your shirt."

He stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Don't worry about it. We should get to class."

He smiled at me and I giggled in response,

"Let's go."

We walked off to class, completely oblivious to the fact our hands were laced together.

* * *

BLOSSOM POV:

I was walking alongside Brick and the atmosphere was very strained.

"Tell me something about yourself."

I breathed in deeply and blinked a few times,

"I'm really not that interesting."

He chuckled,

"Come on, there's got to be something interesting in that little body."

I looked away from him bashfully,

"Well, I was born and raised here. I do drama as an elective. I love school. I know, shocker!"

His smile grew wider with every word,

"I know the feeling. My brothers make fun of me for being smart."

I smiled at him,

"Yeah, so do my sisters. They're actually smarter than they look."

We got into a long conversation about life and school and before we knew it, we were in the auditorium.

I walked around the velvet seats and ran my hand along the gold armrest.

"Class!"

I was snapped out of my haze by a sharp voice.

Our teacher was a woman in her mid 30's stood at the front of the room. Her strawberry blond hair stood in a messy bun on the top of her head and some black glasses perched upon her small nose.

"We will have everyone sing a song and now that Blossom is in this class, she will perform last. First off, we have Viktor and Kaya."

A girl and a boy walked onto the stage. Kaya, I presume, had blue rimmed glasses with dark brown eyes. She had disheveled black hair and was in a constant state of blushing which contrasted her pale skin tone. Her shoulders were slightly caved in and her eyes were scanning the room shakily. On the other hand, Viktor had white hair covering his ocean blue eyes. He was a few feet taller than Kaya and had an ice-skaters' physique. Whenever he would look at Kaya her blush would grow deeper as his smirk grew wider. **(AN: shoutout to all my Yuri on Ice** **fans)**

They started to sing and I slowly fell into a deep daydream.

A tap on my shoulder woke me up.

I was met with some red eyes and I smiled drowsily.

"You're going after me. Do you know what you're going to sing?"

"Uh, I think I have an idea. What about you?"

He smirked at me,

"You'll see."

He walked away from me and before he stepped up onto the stage, he turned around and winked at my clearly confused face.

I felt my entire face go red and I looked away.

That little-

A loud cough interrupted my thoughts, and I was immediately drawn to Brick sitting in the front of the room.

His hair was messy and he was focused on his burgundy guitar, strumming the strings slightly to see if they were in tune.

He took a deep breath before he looked over in my direction.

I smiled at him and he blushed slightly.

 _Who knew he could blush?_

He sighed and looked down at his guitar before he strummed the first chords.

 **"Billionaire"**

 **(Glee Cast Version)**

 **I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad.**

 **Buy all of the things I never had.**

 **Uh.**

 **I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine,**

 **Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen.**

His fingers moved swiftly and everyone in the room was in a trance by the redheaded boy in the front of the room. His eyes were closed slightly and his red lips were shaping perfectly to the verses coming out of his mouth.

He sounded perfect.

He _was_ perfect.

 **Oh every time I close my eyes,**

 **I see my name in shinin' lights.**

 **Yeah, a different city every night.**

 **Oh I, I swear, the world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire.**

He stood up and pushed his guitar to his back and started to rap.

 _That was unexpected._

 **Yeah, I would have a show like Oprah.**

 **I would be the host of, everyday Christmas.**

 **Give me a wish list.**

 **I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt,**

 **And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit.**

He walked across the stage and smiled when the girls started to swoon over his every move.

 **Give away a few Mercedes like "here lady, have this",**

 **And last but not least grant somebody their last wish.**

 **It's been a couple months since I've single so,**

 **You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho.**

 **Haa, get it?**

He did a small dance number and he smirked when he saw me staring at him with wide eyes.

 **I'd probably visit where Katrina hit,**

 **And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did.**

 **Yeah, can't forget about me stupid,**

 **Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music.**

A guy walked onto the stage and took his guitar as he walked down the aisles of the theater. All of the girls were practically swooning over every one of his actions.

I rolled my eyes.

 **Oh, every time I close my eyes,**

 **(what chu see, what chu see bro?)**

 **I see my name in shiny lights.**

 **(uh huh).**

 **Ahh, yeah yeah.**

 **(what else?)**

 **A different city every night.**

 **Oh I, I swear, the world better prepare..**

 **(for what?)**

 **For when I'm a billionaire.**

 **(yeah!)**

 **Oh oooh oh oooh,**

 **When I'm a Billionaire.**

 **Oh oooh oh oooh.**

 **(let's go)**

By this point, he was full on grinning as he walked back onto the stage.

 **I'll be playing basketball with the President,**

 **Dunking on his delegates.**

 **Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette.**

 **Toss a couple million in the air just for the heck of it.**

 **But keep the fives, twentys, tens and bens completely separate.**

He cocked his head to the side and bit his lip.

My face became a deeper shade of red.

 **Yeah, I'll be in a whole new tax bracket.**

 **We in recession but let me take a crack at it.**

 **I'll probably take whatevers left and just split it up.**

 **So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks.**

 **And, not a single tummy around me would know what _hungry_ was.**

 **Eating good, sleeping soundly.**

 **I know we all have a similar dream.**

 **Go in your pocket, pull out your wallet, put it in the air and sing...**

My breathing hitched.

 _Hungry..._

 **I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad.**

 **(So bad)**

 **Buy all of the things I never had.**

 **(Buy everything, haa)**

 **Uh.**

 **I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine.**

 **Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen.**

 **(What up Oprah? Haaa!)**

His eyes closed as he sang the last part.

 **Oh every time I close my eyes,**

 **(what chu see, what chu see bro?)**

 **I see my name in shinin' lights.**

 **(uh huh).**

 **Ahh, yeah yeah.**

 **(what else?)**

 **A different city every night.**

 **Oh (yeah yeah yeah)**

 **I - I swear, the world better prepare..**

 **(for what?)**

 **For when I'm a billionaire.**

 **(yeah!)**

 **Oh oooh oh oooh,**

 **(Sing it)**

 **When I'm a Billionaire.**

 **Oh oooh oh oooh.**

He went down on his chair again and took his guitar.

 **I wanna be a billionaire**

 **so freakin' bad.**

He looked up at the 20 shocked faces staring up at him.

"That was... amazing. Brick, that showed so much emotion! I loved it!"

The teacher stood up, clapping wildly, and the other students did the same.

I stood up in shock and slowly clapped my hands.

"Thanks Mrs. Reed."

He walked off the stage and came towards my seat.

"What did you think, Blossy?"

My blush only grew deeper as I cleared my throat.

"I thought it was-"

"Blossom Utonium?! You're up next!"

I smiled,

"I'll have to tell you next time."

My hips swayed softly as I walked up to the stage.

I turned around to face the microphone.

This is my time to shine.

 **"Burn"**

 **(Phillipa Soo)**

 **I saved every letter you wrote me**

 **From the moment I read them**

 **I knew you were mine**

 **You said you were mine**

 **I thought you were mine**

This song had always made me emotional, as my mother would sing it with me before she died.

 **Do you know what Angelica said**

 **When we saw your first letter arrive?**

 **She said**

The teacher was staring into my eyes and she already was close to tears.

 **"Be careful with that one, love**

 **He will do what it takes to survive."**

 **You and your words flooded my senses**

 **Your sentences left me defenseless**

 **You built me palaces out of paragraphs**

 **You built cathedrals**

 **I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me**

 **I'm searching and scanning for answers**

 **In every line**

 **For some kind of sign**

 **And when you were mine**

 **The world seemed to**

I took a deep breath to calm my shaky voice. I had started to get emotional and I could see Brick looking at me sadly.

 **Burn**

 **Burn**

I sighed and walked more towards the front of the stage. My confidence overtook me and I started to sing my heart out.

 **You published the letters she wrote you**

 **You told the whole world how you brought**

 **This girl into our bed**

 **In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives**

 **Do you know what Angelica said**

 **When she read what you'd done?**

 **She said**

 **"You have married an Icarus**

 **He has flown too close to the sun."**

My eyes were watering and I was willing myself not to cry. I couldn't keep my emotions bottled up, so I let my tears go.

 **You and your words, obsessed with your legacy...**

 **Your sentences border on senseless**

 **And you are paranoid in every paragraph**

 **How they perceive you**

My tears were flowing freely by now, and not a single person in the crowd had a dry eye.

 **You, you, you…**

I took my deepest breath and sang the last part. It was the most emotional and I knew it would be hard for me to sing. All of the emotions were pouring out of me and I felt every pair of eyes drift to me.

 **I'm erasing myself from the narrative**

 **Let future historians wonder how Eliza**

 **Reacted when you broke her heart**

 **You have torn it all apart**

 **I am watching it**

 **Burn**

 **Watching it burn**

 **The world has no right to my heart**

 **The world has no place in our bed**

 **They don't get to know what I said**

 **I'm burning the memories**

 **Burning the letters that might have redeemed you**

 **You forfeit all rights to my heart**

 **You forfeit the place in our bed**

 **You sleep in your office instead**

 **With only the memories**

 **Of when you were mine**

 **I hope that you burn**

My breath was shaky after I finished the song.

I wiped away a tear and looked up slowly, afraid to see the reaction of my peers.

Brick was the first one to speak,

"Bloss…"

The teacher piped in,

"That was incredible. You have such a talent. I can't believe you didn't join this class earlier!"

I smiled awkwardly and sniffled,

"I mean, I-I've always loved musical theater and singing. I guess I just never had the confidence."

"Well, if you keep it up like that, you'll have an A in this class. Well done."

I smiled sheepishly and walked off the stage.

"Class is dismissed! You may all go home!"

I started to pack my bag and a strong hand wrapped itself around my wrist.

I turned up and saw Brick staring at me with more intensity than I could imagine.

"Blossom."

A single tear rolled down my cheek and I looked down.

He cupped my warm cheek with his hand and wiped away the tear with his thumb.

"Don't cry. That was beautiful. You're beautiful."

He started to get closer to my face and my heart rate increased.

What he didn't know was that I was having an internal battle at the mere sight of him getting near my lips.

 _He can't like you. You're too fat and ugly._

 _You pig, he's doing this out of pity for you. You can't really think he likes you, or are you that stupid?_

 _He's too good for you. You deserve nothing. You're worthless._

My eyes widened and I stepped back, shaking my head furiously.

"No… no…. Oh god no."

I turned away from him and ran out of the room.

"Blossom, wait!"

No matter how loud he shouted, all I heard was the ongoing voice in my head telling me I wasn't good enough.

 _No, I couldn't wait. It would make things worse._

 _I can't do this._

 _I'm terrible,_

 _Horrible for thinking anyone like him would like me._

 _No one does._

 _I'm all alone._

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked that! It was filled with angst and drama, but I think some people like that stuff.**

 **Anyways, onto an explanation.**

 **Basically, I had written this chapter in late October. I had it all set up and everything, but my computer had this glitch tht wouldn't let me upload the chapter onto the Doc Manager. This had happened before and I was pretty used to it. Bad thing is, is that this chapter was around 20 pages long and 7000 words. Now, I'm okay with editing all of it because I always edit what I write before uploading it, but my computer also had another glitch that wouldn't let me edit bulks of writing without it lagging out. Since this is a musical story, there's a lot that it bolded/spaced to the middle. Every day I would try to edit it, but it wouldn't let me edit any more than 5 words without lagging. I had kinda given up, but then I downloaded Chrome and had the bright idea to try to copy and paste it into this. Low and behold, it worked perfectly! I'm very happy that I can finally get back to uploading chapters regularly. I hope I can come back to writing this story more often, but I have finals coming up.**

 **I think I might write more in my spare time, but let me know, do you guys like longer chapters (4k-10k words) but less updates, or short chapters (2k-4k words) and more frequent updates?**

 **(Also, if you guys want to read more of my writing, I have a wattpad as well that I use for poetry and other fanfics. the user is grahcevul, just like my one.)**

 **Thank you guys so much!**

 **xoxo,**


	5. Chapter 5

**TW: mentions of anxiety, eating disorders, and purging. DO NOT READ IF THIS MAY BE HARMFUL TO YOU**

* * *

 _Brick looked down at Blossoms small figure, drained from life and clearly malnourished._

 _"Bloss, what's wrong with you? Are you okay?"_

 _Blossom looked down at her baggy tank top._

 _She gulped,_

 _"No, Brick, I'm not okay."_

 _A tear rolled down her pale cheek, hitting her rosy lip before falling onto her hands. ._

 _"Blossom, don't ever be scared to say anything around me. I'll always be here for you."_

 _She looked up at the red haired boy standing in front of her._

 _"I love you."_

 _He smiled softly at her._

 _"I love you, too, so much it consumes me."_

 _Blossom smiled in her sleep, but the smile slowly faded as she awoke._

 _Her lip quivered,_

 _"It was just a dream… it was only a dream."_

 _But how could a dream be so amazing._

* * *

Bubbles:

A hazy atmosphere quickly morphed into clarity as my eyes fluttered open, absorbing my surroundings as I drifted over to the alarm clock across my room and looked at the time.

 **8:03 am**

My eyes widened as I ran to my clearly confused sisters' room, shouting with every step.

"Blossom! Buttercup! We're gonna be late!"

Buttercup jolted out of her bed before she rolled her eyes and fell back down, slamming a pillow over her head and groaning.

I rushed over to her and pulled the pillow off of her messy bed head.

"School! We're late!"

Her jaw clenched as she glared up at me with half lidded eyes.

"It's Saturday, blue."

Realization crossed my face and I bit my lip sheepishly.

"Right, sorry."

She rolled her eyes and sat up in her bed.

"Well considering I don't think I'm going to get anymore sleep, and Blossom's probably awake, what marevelous plans do you have today?" She said, her eyebrows raising as she wiped her eyes.

An idea dawned on me and I smiled.

Blossom:

Malls.

The swarming sensation of self hate when trying on clothes, paired with dirty looks from every angle, ideal.

I walked through the crowded store with my shoulders caved in, constantly fearing and avoiding people's stares.

"Bloss, we're going to Top Shop, I wanna buy something I saw online,"

A chill ran down my spine as I accepted her request.

"S-sure."

As we walked through the metal doors, Bubbles was greeted by a tall, thin worker.

"Do you want to find anything specific?"

My eyes scanned over her lean, toned, body.

 _God, if I could have those legs._

 _You need to work for it, fatty._

 _Move more, it'll burn calories, you need it._

I shook my head swiftly, gaining a bit of attention from the long legged worker.

Bubbles frowned at me, but maintained her sweet composure,

"I don't think we need the help. But thank you!"

She smiled and walked off to the next customer in need of attention.

I looked down at my own body and frowned.

 _Why don't I look like her?_

 _What's wrong with me?_

 _Why do I look like this?_

"G-guys, I'm gonna go try on a pair of jeans. I'll be right back, okay?"

BC frowned but nodded at me,  
"I actually need some new sweatpants; we can meet up back here in an hour?"

Bubbles and I nodded at our sister and walked in seperate directions.

I found a pair of long, pale pink skinny jeans with small rips in the knees, ones I distinctly remembered seeing in a magazine.

 _Probably on a thin model._

 _They're gorgeous, but skinny jeans are for skinny people._

 _Just try them on, you'll be reminded of how disgusting you are._

I went and picked up a size 6, looking at them up and down and gagging slightly.

"God, I'm fucking disgusting,"

My eyes drifted to the dressing room and I directed myself there, checking in at the desk with an overly peppy salesperson tagging my item.

I went over to the dressing room, closest to the wall, placing my items on the provided rack.

As I unbuttoned my jeans and my clothing items fell onto the floor, any ounce of self love I had remaining vanished.

I looked at myself in the long mirror covering the left wall.

 _Fat, fat and more fat._

 _Why can't you see your ribs clearly?_

 _They're beautiful, they should be embraced, not covered in disgusting fat._

I pinched at the skin on my stomach, digging my nails into it slightly as I grinded it in between my fingers.

"Why do I look like this?"

I slid the jeans over my legs and my eyes widened when I looked in the mirror.

The jeans were baggy, baggy enough to where the shape of my leg was virtually unrecognizable. They were loose around my waist and fell over my calves, barely reaching my ankles.

I bit my lip and poked my head out of the dressing room,

"Hi? Hello? I think I need to be fitted, this is my size but it's loose on me."

A short, plump woman walked over to me with her brow furrowed.

She spoke with a thick southern accent,

"Darling, those pants are too big for you. You need a few sizes smaller."

I shook my head,

"Miss, these are my size. I know it. I'm a size 6."

She chuckled softly,

"Girly, if you're a size 6 I'm a size 20. I think you're more in the 0-2 range. I'll get you another pair of jeans, wait here."

I gulped, and before any words could escape my quivering mouth, she rushed off.

 _Size 0? What? Only thin people deserve that, and I'm anything but that._

The woman pranced back over with two pairs of jeans piling in her arms.

She handed them to me with a huge smile plastered on her face,

"Babe, you need to eat more! You're practically skin and bones!"

Her eyes glanced over my body, a lacy bralette covering my small breasts, and my belly button sitting on my caving stomach.

I smiled at her, confusion rushing over me,

"Thank you, but I really don't think so, I'll be okay."

She shrugged and walked off,

"If you say so,"

My brows furrowed as I slipped off the size 6 pants and slid the size 0 on my legs.

My eyes drifted back up to the mirror on the wall and the image shown shocked me.

The jeans fit well around my legs, sitting snuggly on my butt, still a little loose on my waist though.

I turned around, examining my legs from every angle before my mind went wild again with assumptions.

 _No, that's a mistake._

 _If anything, those may fit you, but you need to lose more._

My jaw clenched, grabbing at the belt of my jeans and tossing them to the side.

I looked in the mirror, the only things covering my body being a small pair of panties and a bralette.

 _I'm 105 lbs, that was my goal weight, why don't I feel beautiful?_

 _I fit in size 0 pants, why am I not happy?_

 _I'm everything I wanted to be, why don't I feel any different?_

"Bloss?"

A voice echoed through the hallway.

 _Bubbles._

"I-Oh, coming!"

I slipped on my shorts that I had worn previously and walked out of the room, holding my size 0 jeans in hand.

Bubbles and BC were waiting outside of the rooms.

"What the fuck, red? We've been waiting," BC's voice raised as Bubbles strained to shut her up.

"Don't worry about that right now, let's get going." I stalked off, going to the cash register to buy my jeans and get out of there.

Bubbles sprinted behind me, BC close at hand. "You know, we're actually going to get food."

 _Food_.

 _Oh fuck._

"I-I'm not that hungry."

My stomach grumbled, making my sisters laugh.

"Well your body begs to differ." BC sputtered.

I puffed out my bottom lip and walked to the cash register, pulling out my wallet and taking out my card.

The woman there smiled at me, packaging my jeans before giving me a bag with my prize.

My sisters awaited outside and we walked towards the center of the mall.

"What do you want to get, BC?"

BC smiled, licking her lips. "Cinnamon bun,"

Bubbles eyes rolled back. "Yes, definitely."

I just nodded.

Our feet made contact with the floor, yet no sound was heard from them over the deafening chaos. We were met with a cafe, Bubbles and BC practically drooling before walking in.

 _It looks and smells so good._

Bubbles looked towards me, already buying her food at the register.

"Bloss? One?"

I nodded, anxiety rushing through me.

My mind went blank and I sat down at a small wired table in front of the cafe.

Bubbles and BC walked over, each holding two cinnamon buns.

I laughed. "BC, two?"

She laughed bitterly with mouth full before swallowing. "Haha, very funny."

Bubbles placed my food in front of me and I gulped, picking it up and nibbling a small amount of the sugar off of the top.

I sighed, the taste swarming in my mouth.

 _It tastes better than oatmeal, so much better._

I took another bite, savoring the taste.

 _Think of the calories. You'll reverse your weight loss._

I dropped my bun back on the napkin, licking the sugar off my fingers quickly before dusting off my lap.

Bubbles gasped, her mouth full.

BC frowned, "What? Bubbles, speak."

Bubbles gulped. "Look over there."

She pointed at the far left corner, her finger quivering from rage and anxiety.

There stood three girls, turned around. Their silhouettes, familiar, struck fear in my mind.

"Holy fuck, what do we do?"

BC shrugged, turning back around to her cinnamon bun.

"If they come over here, we do something. Other than that, I could care less about those tramps."

I looked back at the table, feeling fear rush through me as I felt I was being watched.

The sound of clicking heels echoed in the back of my mind as I turned around, facing three long figures, equipped with shirts 2 sizes too small and shorts that could have been mistaken for underwear.

"Look, the fatty ate a cinnamon roll,"

Laughter erupted between the three girls, pulling in the attention of passerbys.

I sat there, my eyes widened with pure shock.

Buttercup laughed, "She's the size you wish to be, it's clear from your clothes, go for a size up next time, k?"

Brute cocked her head, taking a step forward and cracking her knuckles.

"Looks like the panicky one found a voice, hope I don't induce a 'panic attack'," Her small fingers brought air quotations up, drawing BC's furious eyes back to her.

Bubbles stepped between the two, placing her hand a centimeter above each of their chests.

Brute stepped back, her face contorting into disgust, "Don't get your hands near me,"

Bubbles' breath shook, her hands quivering in rage as BC pulled her back, just to be interrupted by three colorful guys coming towards them.

Berserk stepped towards my figure, my pink eyes red with sadness and tears.

"Tell Brick about this."

I coughed,

"Hah, didn't think so either."

She stomped off.

Brick walked up to the girls, his hands full with 4 drinks, Butch and Boomer holding the other two.

I slowly stepped up to him, my legs and lips quivering at a rate similar to the heartbeat that terrified me second by second. My hand delicately melded itself onto his shoulder and he turned, looking at me with eyes that could only be described as oblivious.

"Tell your girlfriend ," I closed my eyes, my face filling with heat and my eyes pooling with tears, "to shut the fuck up about the things she doesn't know."

With that, I ran.

My legs instinctively led me to a nearby restroom, deep into a stall, and before I knew it, my fingers were shoved down my throat, the tears mixing with the bile and pure nothingness escaping my throat.

That is, until I saw red.

Maroon seeped from my abused throat and in the toilet, a scenario I had encountered many times before, but never as utterly bloody as this one.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **i havent updated for 6 months because of:**

 **a) mental issues**

 **b) not doing well in school due to a**

 **c) im writing a book?**

 **so thats that, i already wrote this a/n once so im lowkey upset to write it again, but i wrote this over the course of 6 months, so you can see my writing slowly morph into something new, so thats a little fun adventure.**

 **ill be updating more now, at least trying since its summer.**

 **ilyallsomuch!**

 **xox, lexi**


End file.
